


Character Playlists

by awkwardly_living



Series: Souls Intertwined [9]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Character Playlists, Gen, Playlist, Songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-03-04 20:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18819868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardly_living/pseuds/awkwardly_living
Summary: a playlist of songs for each of the characters of Souls Intertwined :)





	1. Garret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have spotify or a youtube channel to make actual playlists, so here are some linked songs on youtube. i'll add more as I go on.

     Garret loves music. He has earbuds in almost all day every day. Music has always been a comfort for him. He likes calmer music [although he likes upbeat stuff sometimes too] and listens to a lot of alternative and lesser known stuff. [btw I love all of these songs and they're amazing you should check them out ahkashfgkahb]

 

[Saturn by Sleeping at Last](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dzNvk80XY9s)

[Two Birds by Regina Spektor](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0oGrwGCRImY)

[Drown by Bring Me The Horizon [cover by Faith Marie]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FU5ifmugneM)

[Alec Benjamin Mix](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gEo8IrFbecM&list=PLS-HK8soq7h0mo3GJy-xoAQvHUX_BuRS5&index=1)

[Last Hope [live] by Paramore](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XoYu7K6Ywkg)

[Pretty Ones by laureli](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8b-DxKtYzhg)

[calypso by laureli](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cnsYUbDQGEQ)  [basically all of laureli's songs bc me too, sis {I love their music so frickin much}]

ashdhjfgskf one more laureli one [time in space by laureli](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iTag9rEiI8E)

[regional at best by twenty one pilots](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qb83YsEJCdk&list=PLflBey3PftlGO-7DaKNkEE4DlrrMjmUMV) sis same

[I Was An Island by Allison Weiss](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4vNNnDuMLNA)  [this is such a jarret song ngl]

[Welcome to the Black Parade by My Chemical Romance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RRKJiM9Njr8)  [ahjasjshbd shut up]

[Hands by ORKID](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rdH2K10Duco)

[Catch by Jaron](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m0-B4OEIAHg)

[Banana Bread by cavetown](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eOMZgdSgLSI)

[Trying My Best by Anson Seabra](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tJvwjhtb_nU)

[Broken by Anson Seabra [explicit]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H8954jUtHw4) [personal favorite atm]

[Emerald Eyes by Anson Seabra](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vmrf_dBIhQI) [100% a Jarret song]

[Welcome to Wonderland by Anson Seabra](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D4_klJWpX48) [and basically all of Anson's music bc ahsdgsudgais I love his music?? so much?? and so would gare???]

[Broken by Isak Danielson](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wro5CLy3cvk)  [I swear i'm not an overly depressed person; I just like sad music rn, okay? also I love his voice sooooo]

 

ill add more as I go!

 

   


	2. Jace

     Jace listens to a lot of upbeat stuff while he's exercising, but he's starting to like softer stuff too, thanks to Garret. 

 

[Home by Madeon](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cxq3GIxlv20)

[Phenomena by Douran](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jpEUusGcdIw)

[Emerald Eyes by Anson Seabra](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vmrf_dBIhQI) [100% a Jarret song]


	3. Sarah

 Sarah likes listening to music while reading and writing. She likes softer music, and when writing, often listens to mostly instrumental music. 

 

[Hands by ORKID](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rdH2K10Duco)

[Banana Bread by cavetown](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eOMZgdSgLSI)


	4. Griffin

     Griffin loves music. They have it playing almost all of the time. They're the most likely to make a punk rock band in high school. They like mostly edgy and upbeat songs. 

 

[Runaway by Felix Cartal [explicit]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P-wTEAwXBYc)

[Don't Feel Quite Right by Palaye Royale ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GVGtWngq3Yk)

[Darkside by grandson [explicit]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KUNjh1IIPpg)

[Hourglass by Set It Off](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o3ktCowv7Jg)

[literally every song by My Chemical Romance [bc same. also explicit]](https://www.youtube.com/user/mychemicalromance/playlists)

[I'll Sleep When I'm Dead by Set It Off [and basically every other song by them]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KbO49Hmm0WY)

[Under The Knife by Icon For Hire](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sk6HMuLJ8bM)

[Yes & No by XYLO [explicit]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kkKqQhnGtOc)

 

 


	5. Oli

     Oli likes a lot of upbeat and happier stuff. He doesn't listen to music all the time, but when he does, expect some singing and dancing. 

 

[prom queen by beach bunny](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=izpiLaDTgMw)

[Pure Gold by half alive](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a0KQfv2_bTs)


	6. Lucy

     Lucy likes older music, but she does enjoy some artists like Cavetown. 

 

 ['STEAMPUNK' | 2 Hours of Epic Fantasy & Adventure Music Mix](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=De0JdS01JaA)

 [Home by Cavetown](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2APLh8_ExU0)  

[Soul Stories | Most Beautiful Music Mix - Viola Piano Orchestral Music | Emotional Epic Music Mix](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-SSnI6ghT3w)


	7. Brooke

     Brooke likes more eerie stuff but still upbeat

 

[Dance in the Dark by Au/Ra](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OKV2KoKRtSk) [I love this song sm oh my gods]

[Trampoline by SHAED](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4h26oYuE2h0)


	8. Jarret [Jace/Garret]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> songs that relate to jarret and that they'd also love [and I love the songs too soooo]

 

 

[Anson Seabra - Can't Help Falling In Love (Elvis Cover)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MUvezD__AHE&list=RDEMPN9sIuJpO5p-_sgoDoBZiA&index=15) [im weak for this song shut up]

 


End file.
